Love us
by BrIxFTW
Summary: La continuación de la historia de The last of us, con romance entre ElliexOC y JoelxOC, una nueva historia y unas cuantas cosas divertidas para ustedes


**Se preguntaran porque no he actualizado nada...bueno la primera excusa es que me fui a New York, la segunda es que termine el The Last Of Us ¡Y les aseguro que valio la pena!, el juego más genial que he jugado nunca...explicare algunas cosillas, como sabran Joel no es tan viejo, tiene 30 ahora, porque recordaran que en una parte de la historia dijo que tuvo a Sarah a muy temprana edad y por eso no fue a la universidad...por eso le pongo 30 años. Este fic es una gran continuación de lo que vendría siendo las aventuras de los dos después de el final donde la saca del laboratorio y manda al mundo al carajo por Ellie...¿Recuerdan ese final?, pues arreglenlo un poco, lo que paso fue que Joel le conto la verdad...pero le explico que era en vano, porque como muchos de ustedes saben, el mundo tiene 7 billones de habitantes o...no se cuantos pero son un buen, sería ilogico que un grupo de 200 se enfrente a 7 billones de infectados y gente corrupta, y le dijo que el no quería que su muerte fuera en vano y pues bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p><p>

-¿Que es ahora, Ellie?- Pregunto Joel, saliendo de una casa de campaña que se encontraba alrededor de un bosque, escuchando algunos metales y articulos moverse, era Ellie revisando algunas cosas en su mochila

-Encontre esto hace unos días y acabo de recordarlo- Dijo esta sacando una cajita que estaba dentro de su mochila- Toma- Le entrego la caja

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto

-No lo se- Respondio honestamente Ellie

Joel se alejo un poco y abrio la cajita rosada...se tomo un tiempo inspeccionandolo y luego empezo a reirse

-Oh dios, Ellie- Dijo este entre risas- No creo que alguien como yo necesite esta clase de cosas- Le entrego la caja de vuelta

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto esta extrañada, luego observo la caja- ¿Que es esto?- Pregunto, Joel lo miro atontado

-¿Como no sabes que es?- Pregunto- ¡Es maquillaje, lo usan ustedes las mujeres!- Le explico- La niña más rara que he conocido

-Callate- Se enojo- Pense que era un arma o algo- Explico- No sabia que era maquillaje

-¿Y sabes para que sirve?- Pregunto Joel yendo por su mochila

-No realmente- Comento apenada

-Es una larga explicacion

-¡Damela!- Le grito, Ellie siempre queria aprender cosas nuevas, esta era una de ellas

-Hoy no- Se nego, como siempre, rotundamente, esta le empezo a dar toquesitos en la espalda insistiendo- Ellie, no

-¡Vamos Joel, siempre es lo mismo!- Se enojo

-Bien, solo esta vez te explicare- Dijo Joel dejando su mochila y tomando asiento en un tronco

-Soy toda oídos- Se sento a su lado a escuchar...

Pasaron 2 horas antes de que Ellie pudiera entender de que iba el tema de el maquillaje y habían perdido un poco de tiempo, pero ya estaban caminando de nuevo, faltaban pocas millas para llegar a su destino...osea se la ciudad de Tommy

Caminando encontraron como siempre unos corredores y solo un Chasqueador, cosa extraña para Joel, pero los elimino a todos de todos modos y corrieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cueva

-¿Que mierda es este lugar?- Pregunto Ellie- ¿Porque me haces entrar aquí, Joel?- Le pregunto

-Porque puede ser interesante ver que hay den...

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Ellie al escuchar como Joel se callo de un momento a otro y se acerco a el- ¿Que diablos?- Pregunto al observar como el suelo de la cueva era metalico desde un punto cercano al suyo

-Sigamos- Ordeno Joel, Ellie poso su mano en el hombro de Joel para seguirlo lentamente

Entraron a lo que parecía un laboratorio de luciernagas, Ellie sintio como su estomago se revolvia al recordar lo sucedido, ya que al paso de unos días se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Joel era razonable, ¿Como 200 personas combatirian contra 7 billones de infectados?

-¿Que hacemos, Joel?- Pregunto Ellie nerviosa

-Entrar- Respondio y fue directo a la puerta...esta estaba abierta, al entrar no se veía a nadie, solo un cubo de hielo gigante y algo dentro de el

-¿Que rayos es esa cosa?- Pregunto Ellie- Espera...- Se acerco un poco más- ¡Un humano!- Grito Ellie

-¿¡Que rayos!?- Pregunto Joel acercandose a verlo- Un adolescente al parecer...

-¿¡Es como yo!?- Pregunto Ellie emocionada- Oh por dios tenemos que sacarlo de ahí ya

-Muy bien dame un segundo- Acepto Joel, sabia que a Ellie le vendría bien alguien de su edad de vez en cuando, y donde cabe un malcriado inocente y molesto...caben dos

Joel fue corriendo como siempre hacía un lugar muy alto, asi que llamo a Ellie para ayudarla a subir y que le tire algo para que el tambien pueda subir, después de unos 15 segundos de busqueda, Ellie le tiro una caja donde el podia subir, y eso fue lo que hizo Joel, lo siguiente fue correr hacía donde decia que estaba la sala de controles, seguro ahí podrían descongelar al niño que estaba dentro...pero había un problema

-Chasqueadores- Se molesto Ellie- Siempre tienen que haber Chasqueadores

-Descuida, los tenemos- Dijo Joul y sigilosamente puso una trampa de clavos se alejo, luego aplaudio haciendo que todos los Chasqueadores corrieran hacia el pero antes de llegar a nadie estos explotaron por la trampa- ¿Ves?, ¿Cuando te he fallado?- Pregunto este

-Cuando caíste encima de una bara de hierro y casi mueres, ¿Tal vez?- Pregunto esta riendo, fueron directo a la sala de controles y buscaron hasta enconrar un boton de descongelación

-Esa vez fue por descuido mio, no es como si te hubiera fallado realmente- Dijo este mientras apretaban el boton e iba a ver que sucedía con el hielo

-Si, si, lo que digas- Dijo esta mientras veía como el hielo se derretía lentamente- Mira, ahí viene

-Lo veo- Respondio al comentario de la niña

Se escucho como caía el cuerpo del joven en el suelo, Joel fue rapidamente a ayudarlo, pero lo encontro desmayado

-¿Esta muerto?- Pregunto Ellie temerosamente

-No, solo esta dormido o desmayado

-Que alivio- Dijo ella acercandose- ¡Miralo!, hasta esta lindo

-Ellie...- La regaño Joel- No le dices lindo a un hombre

-¿Y que le dices, señor experto con los hombres?

-Para empezar la unica homosexual aquí eres tu- Ellie le corrigio

-Ep, ep, ep, Bisexual **(El que tenga algún problema con la bisexualidad u homosexualidad, puede ahorrarse comentarios estupidos para otra parte, gracias) **

-¿Como es eso?- Pregunto Joel mientras ponía al chico en sus hombros

-Pues veras...yo antes prefería a las mujeres porque como tu me dijiste...los hombre son un asco, pero luego cambie de opinion conociendote, tu no eres un asco y significas más que el mundo para mi y no lo digo de la forma...ya sabes, sino que sin ti creo que no lograría nada...además cuentas buenas historias

-Esa es mi niña- Le choco los cinco- Al fin respestas a este viejo hombre

-¡Ja!, No te acostumbres- Le advirtio- Y...¡Venga ni que estes tan viejo!

-¿Ah si?, ¿30 años no es suficiente?

-Estas en una buena etapa de la vida, no estas nada viejo- Le explico Ellie- Venga llevemos al niño este a lo de Tommy, hace 12 millas me dijiste que faltaban 12 millas por lo que supongo que faltara un poco nada más, ¿Que no?- Pregunto Ellie

-De hecho esta detras de la cueva en la que estamos – Vamos ya- Acomodo al chico y se fueron caminando de ahí

Unas horas despues llegaron con Tommy, este los había recibido y pregunto sobre lo sucedido, estos le dieron la mentira que alguna vez Joel uso con Ellie, ambos rieron al usar esa mentira

-¿Y este quien es?- Pregunto Tommy viendo al chico que estaba en la espalda de Joel

-Lo encontramos en una cueva en el bosque que esta cerca de la cuidad

-¿Esta muerto?- Pregunto, Ellie nego con la cabeza- O peor, ¿Infectado?- Ellie volvio a negar

-Esta...¿Como dijiste, Ellie?...Lindo- Respondio este riendose agusto mientras Ellie se enojaba

-Te quieres callar de una vez por todas- Dijo enojada

-Hmmm...no gracias- Respondio Joel riendose, pasado los meses la relacion de los dos era más linda

-Ellie, ¿Qué no eras homosexual?- Pregunto Maria recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella hace un tiempo

-Pues...un poco de los dos, ¿Esta mal?- Maria nego

-Más amor para ti- Dijo esta riendo, Ellie empezo a reírse tambien

-Hermano, esa fue la conversación más extraña que he escuchado en años- Le dijo Tommy a Joel en voz baja

-Concuerdo contigo- Respondio este- ¿Tienes alguna casa?

-¿Para ustedes?- Pregunto- Por supuesto que si

Joel llamo a Ellie y ambos siguieron a Tommy hacía su casa, era linda y pequeña, para 5 personas maximo, 2 cuartos, 1 baño, una sala de estar y una cocina, tenía un sofa y un sillon, una tele normal y un patio

-Hermosa casa, muchas gracias Tommy- Agradecio Joel por la hermosa casa

-Pueden usar tu y Ellie el cuarto de.

-¡No dormire con ese animal!- Grito Ellie asustada- ¡Ronca peor que satanas y habla dormido!- Joel se empezo a reír

-Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo...

-No he cerrado un solo ojo por el sonido tan horroroso que haces- Dijo esta traumatizada

-Tiene razon- Dijo Tommy- Cuando solia ir a tu casa antes de...tu sabes que en la mañana, me encontraba con Sarah dormida en el sofa, le he preguntado porque y me ha dicho que es porque tus ronquidos se escuchan desde el otro lado de la casa

-Oh dios- Se asusto Joel de si mismo

-Si, Oh Dios- Lo acompaño Ellie- Yo me ocupare de este niño, soy lo suficientemente madura para hacerlo

-Me inyectaste una medicina en el cuello porque pensaste que me llegaria me sanaría más rapido...¿Tan madura?- Pregunto Joel acariciando su pobre cuello

-¡Ese fue un error mio!- Grito esta

-Descuida, tu lo cuidas, otro irritante niño es mucho para un viejo- Dijo este- De hecho, tu cargalo- Se lo tiro encima a Ellie

-¡Hey, más cuidado!- Le grito Ellie y acomodo al chico que aun seguía desmayado

-Venga llevalo a la habitación de la izquierda, desde que tenemos electricidad el cuarto tienen aíre y todo lo que necesites

-¡Genial!- Grito Ellie y a duras penas llevo al chico a su nueva habitación- Muy bien...ahi tienes- Lo acomodo en la cama y se puso a inspeccionar el lugar- Hey, un sillon de esos suaves- Comento viendo una bola con algodon dentro que hace que te hundas, la niña se sento en el

-Ugh...-Alguien se quejo

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Ellie- Oh dios, espera aqui- Le dio al semi-dormido niño y salio de cuarto y bajo las escaleras para ir por Joe- ¡Joel, el chico ha despertado!- Joel se despidio de su hermano y fue con Ellie

-¿Donde estoy?- Se pregunto el chico mientras levantaba su brazo y observaba su mano

-Hey, estas despierto al fin- Le dijo Joel, este volteo lentamente a verlo a la cara con sus ojos oscuros

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto

-Eso debería preguntarte yo- Le contradijo este- ¿Como diablos estabas dentro de un cubo de hielo?

-Soy Bruno...así me llamo- Respondio- Unos tipos locos, diciendo que se llamaban Luciernagas, me golpearon y desde ahi no recuerdo nada mas

-Un momento...- Joel se puso a pensar- ¿Que año dices que estamos?-Pregunto a Bruno

-2015, ¿No es así?- Pregunto Bruno, Joel empezo a toser

-Imposible- Nego Ellie- Eso fue antes del incidente

-¡El incidente!- Grito Bruno- ¿¡Y mama y papa!?

-Oh mierda- Ellie se entristecio- Esto va a ser dificil

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto el chico nervioso

-Hijo...no creo que tus padres lo hayan logrado...lo siento mucho

-No lo entiendo...¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- Pregunto intentando no llorar

-Aproximadamente 20 años...- Respondio Ellie

-20 años- Observo sus manos y sus piernas- Yo sigo igual

-Es por el estado en el que te congelaron, eres igual por que estuviste congelado todo el timepo

-Entiendo- Respondio

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Quieres tiempo a solas?- Le pregunto Ellie preocupada

-No...no es necesario...- Dijo este poniendose de pie- Quisiera moverme un poco...no lo he hecho desde hace 20 años

-Eso se puede arreglar- Dijo Ellie y lo jalo, este casi se cae pero Ellie lo atrapo antes

-Ellie...

-¡Esta bien, Joel, no pasara nada por ir a dar una vuelta!- Dijo esta, ignoro a Joel y fue con el

-¿Crees que esos dos esten bien?- Pregunto Tommy entrando al lugar

-Estraran bien- Respondio Joel- Es Ellie despues de todo...

**Fin **

**Ok cuando pueda actualizo**


End file.
